Unpredictable
by KD Skywalker
Summary: What if Edward was the one who saved Bella in 'New Moon' after she dove from the cliff? *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – Mrs. Meyer does! Oh and I borrowed some of the text from 'New Moon' for the opening part that is in italics.

AN: Enjoy! And please review they make me write faster. Most of the chapters will be in Edward's point of view -- but if it changes, I will let you know!

* * *

Chapter One: 

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

"_When you say we-,"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

"_Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous," she said almost begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," I said grimly._

* * *

If I could cry, I would. It has been months since I uttered those gut wrenching words to Bella. And months of living in my own personal hell swiftly followed.

I honestly did love Bella more then anything and I wanted her in my world. She was my world. That's why I had made the decision for my family to leave Forks in the first place – to protect her from the dangers in my world. Yet, with how things were currently going, I'm beginning to think that I was wrong.

I knew that Victoria had been tracking me since we left Forks – probably because of what I had done to her mate James. I managed to lead her away from Forks, so that she couldn't go after Bella. Then I turned the tide on her and she became my prey. I know that I wasn't her intended target. No her target was Bella.

That was why I led her on a wild goose chase as far away from Forks as I could get before I began to track her. We had made it all the way to Brazil when she figured out my plan and doubled back.

Damn.

At least I had the ability to get back to Forks before she did. Thank goodness for planes and fast cars.

But what was waiting for me in Forks was a different matter entirely. I just pray to whoever will listen to me that Bella is safe and sound – and more over will take me back after I grovel at her feet for all that I put her through. But if she had moved on, like I had intended on, I would still protect her from whatever danger seemed fit to come her way – Victoria or not. I loved her too much to see her hurt any more.

Right now, I was the only one of my family returning to Forks. Carlisle thought it best this way for now – just to see if I really wanted to return – well to really see if Bella really wanted us to return.

I was speeding towards Forks from Seattle when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "You've got to get to Bella! Before its too late!"

"What?" I ask confused.

"She jumps off a cliff! Her mind is made up! Then I can't see her any longer!"

"Where?" I growled. "Where does she jump?"

"The beach near La Push."

La Push – damn. I couldn't break the treaty. Carlisle would kill me.

"Screw the treaty, Edward," Alice said basically reading my mind from a far. "Carlisle said that he would take care of it. We're on our way back now. It's Bella you've got to worry about."

"I will Alice," I quickly said shutting the phone and slamming down on the gas as hard as I could make my Volvo go as I blew down the road towards La Push.

The closer I got to the treaty line, the more knots were in my stomach.

What if I was too late?

What if Jacob Black or someone like him stopped me before I got to Bella.

Screw it all.

None of this mattered as I blew past the treaty line towards the beach. I just hoped that I wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I know that this isn't long, but I thought that I would indulge those who read and reviewed chapter one……so here you go and enjoy!!_

Chapter Two:

Since Alice had told me that she jumps off a cliff on the beach, the beach was my first stop. I knew the cliff that Alice was talking about. I had seen it in photos of La Push on the Internet.

I pulled into the first place that I could find to park once I got to the beach then I took off running. As the cliff came into view, I sighed a bit of relief. I saw Bella standing a top of the cliff staring up at the sky as a storm blew ashore.

"Bella!" I called out running towards her.

as I ran closer to her, I noticed that she stirred a bit, but still kept her face turned towards the sky.

"Don't do this," I yelled against the fierce blowing wind.

Bella didn't stir. Damn I wish I could read her mind!

"Please," I begged. "For me. Please."

Still no other movement from her. I wondered if she thought I was part of her imagination. Finally, after a few more seconds, I saw her roll up on the balls of her feet.

"No! Bella!" I screamed.

It was to no avail.

I watched in horror as she flung herself off the cliff and into the dark, turbulent water below. I saw her hit the water below and be pulled under by the strong undertow. I quickly made my way to the cliff's edge and leapt into the fierce water.

I had to save my angel. I couldn't live without her.

I swam with all my might towards Bella's form fight against the riptide. I saw her kicking and swimming for her life. Then she suddenly stopped and began to fall towards the depths below.

Finally, I reached her just as her limp form hit the bottom of the ocean floor. Thank goodness that it wasn't that deep. I swept her up into my arms, used the ocean floor to propel myself with Bella in my arms back towards the surface.

I just hoped that I wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and alerters!! That makes me happy!! So enjoy!!

Chapter Three:

I clamored to shore with Bella in my arms and collapsed to my knees as soon as I could. I lay her gently down on the ground as I quickly and carefully began to perform CPR on her. Her heartbeat was faint, but still strong and I could hear that there was a massive amount of seawater in her chest.

I pressed against her chest and blew into her mouth over and over again, trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on Bella, stay with me," I murmured as I kept up CPR.

After a frantic few minutes, Bella began to cough up salt water and moaned slightly as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ed-war-d?" she croaked.

I nodded as I helped her sit up.

"A-m I d-ea-d?" she asked beginning to shiver from the cold.

"No but let's get you home and into some warm clothes," I said as I swept her up into my arms and carried her back to my car, careful not to put her too close to my chest since I was so cold. But she didn't seem to care as she snuggled close to me. A small smile spread across my lips.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked as I set her in the passenger's seat of my Volvo and covered her with my spare jacket that I kept in there for her.

She tiredly shook her head no, as she closed her eyes as sleep took over. I softly kissed her wet hair before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding towards her house.

I managed to make it to her house from La Push in a matter of minutes, thankfully without incident. I wasn't sure if I would face repercussions later, but all that mattered right now was getting Bella into some dry clothes.

* * *

Since it was mid-morning, Charlie was at work, completely unaware of his daughter's exploits. That would make it easier for me to take care of her.

I swiftly carried her towards the house, used the spare car to let us in and dashed up the stairs with her in my arms towards her bedroom. I lay her gently down on her bed, all without waking her up. Once she was out of my arms, she began to stir. I stepped back from her bedside and watched as her eyes fluttered opened. If I had been able to breath, I would had held my breath.

After a few seconds, she turned her head to look at me with a look of confusion on her face. "Am I dead?" she asked again.

"No," I softly said.

"I must be because you're here."

I slowly walked towards her bed and knelt by her side. "No Isabella, you are not dead. But you almost died," I said, placing my cold hand against her warm cheek.

"No I must be dead and this is hell," she said looking me in the eyes. "But I'll take it."

"Bella this isn't hell," I said. "You are not dead and I am really here. You jumped off a cliff, I guess to kill yourself, and I saved your life."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just…just…"

she stopped, trying to find the right words to say what she was thinking. "What Bella?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"My voice?"

she nodded as tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away. "I…would hear your voice when I would do something stupidly dangerous or be close to danger," she said beginning to shake. I grabbed a blanket off of her chair and wrapped her in it since her clothes were still wet. "And I missed the voice…and I wasn't trying to kill myself." she said finishing.

I simply shook my head in amazement. What this girl would do to hear voices in her head. I truly wish I knew what was going on inside her head. But I knew that she needed to hear my apology and explanation for doing what I did to her in September. "Bella, I owe you an apology, along with so much more. when I left you in the forest so many months ago, I left behind part of me with you. I made it seem to you that I didn't want to be with you – that I didn't love you – but that was all a lie…"

"A lie?"

I nodded. "a lie to protect you. To protect you from the dangers of my world. I love you too much to see something bad happen to you. That was why my family left with me – to protect you from Victoria."

"The vampire with James?"

I nodded. "They were mates and after what I did to James, I knew it was only a matter of time before she would come after you. Shortly after the incident with Jasper on your birthday, Alice had a vision of Victoria attacking and killing you. So I did what I could to protect you – I lead her away from you and away from Forks before I began to hunt her myself. We managed to get all the way to Brazil before she caught on and doubled back. I raced back here, knowing that she was coming after you. I was also coming back to beg for your forgiveness. I knew that I had torn your heart apart with my horrific words because it had torn my heart apart as well. But if you had moved on, like I had intended on you doing, I would still have of protected you from the shadows, never letting you know that I was still around. I am sorry for everything I put you through."

That was when a wave of emotions showed on Bella's face. A new surge of tears flowed from her eyes as she embraced me and buried her head into my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm dreaming," she muttered. "I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone again. I know it."

"Bella?"

she looked up at me as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will prove you are awake and that I still love you," I gently said as I pulled her face closer to mine and softly kissed her lips. After the kiss, I moved back a few inches so that I could study her reaction.

"What about when you leave again?" she immediately asked. "I don't think I can survive you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me," I said with a smile on my face. "I just need to know if I am too late – if you've moved on – I would just fade back into the shadows like before. But what I need to know now is whether or not you can still love me even with all that I have put you through."

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard."

"Please Bella," I said. "I just need to know."

"Edward, I never stopped loving you nor will I ever! I don't care if you are trying to protect me from a rabid bunny, I just need you here with me."

"Good," I whispered moving close to her again. "That's all I needed to know."

That was when I captured her in another kiss. This kiss was much deeper and longer then the last one – it needed to be. I needed to convey all my feelings to her – all my remorse, anger, guilt and love that I had been holding inside for the last several months. I was shocked when she kissed me back just as eagerly. Eventually I pulled away and allowed her to breath again, as I lay my ear against her heart and listened to its sweet thumping sound. As her breathing recovered, she gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"Bella?" I said after a few seconds.

"Hmm?"

"You really should get into some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

She nodded and quickly slid out from beneath me and scampered off to her bathroom with a change of clothes.

I stood up to stretch, when something in the window caught my eye. I looked up in enough time to see something large and furry slam me down against the floor of Bella's bedroom. The next thing I knew Jacob Black was pinning me down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and alerters! An alert to me is like a review….it means that you still want to read my story!! Yayaya!! So enjoy and please review…its music to my soul…..also check out my other Twilight fic titled Wishes_

* * *

Chapter Four:

For a brief moment, I was shocked. How in the world had Jacob Black come through Bella's second story window? That's a far jump for a normal human – then I smelled the air around me and that was when it dawned on me. Jacob Black was no normal human – he had become something else. What he had become, I wasn't sure of yet but it did know that he stunk.

But as quickly, as he had pinned me down to the ground, I managed to throw him off of me. He slammed into Bella's bedroom wall with a house-shaking thud. thankfully, he hadn't gone through the wall.

I crouched low, ready to attack if he did. I could hear it in his thoughts at how bad he wanted to kill me. He struggled to his feet with a snarl on his face ready to attack me as well.

But Bella's return stopped us.

"Jacob! What are you doing!" she yelled as she ran back into the room.

"Warning the leech that he overstepped his bounds!" Jacob snarled between his clenched teeth.

I was about to say something when Bella beat me to it. "Jacob if it wasn't for Edward, I would had drowned!" she said getting directly in his face.

Part of me wanted to quickly pull her away but part of me just waited to see what would happen.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused _'All I know is that the bloodsucker here crossed into __Quileute lands. Sam sent me here to make sure Bella was ok.'_

I smiled knowing that Jacob didn't know the entire story.

"I got bored while waiting for you at the beach," Bella quickly said, explaining herself. "I decided to try cliff diving without you. I know it was stupid to do but if Edward hadn't of shown up and saved me, then I would be swimming with the fishes."

I cringed at her words. I had been so close to loosing her, it was scary. I slowly moved behind Bella and gingerly wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned closer to me without hesitation and I could see the look of disgust on Jacob's face.

'_He still broke treaty lines,'_ Jacob's inner voice growled.

"Jacob I know that I crossed onto Quileute lands, but I didn't bite or kill anyone. So the treaty was not broken."

Jacob scoffed at my response. "I forgot you can hear thoughts. Well let me make this perfectly clear leech – you and your family better not step an inch out of line or there will be hell to pay from my brothers and myself. That's what I was sent here to tell you."

I studied Jacob for a second, scanning his thoughts but nothing came out of it. perhaps Bella could fill me in on what happened while I was gone. "Very well," I said, still holding Bella close to me. "I'm sure there won't be any other reason for me to cross the line again. Right Bella?"

She nodded. "Right," she said looking up at me with a smile on her face.

I could hear Jacob gagging before turning to leave. "Bella, we'll still be watching over you in case the bloodsucker…"

"his name is Edward," Bella corrected.

"in case Edward and his family slip up."

"That will be quite unnecessary," I said.

Jacob said nothing before leaping out the window, landing gently on the ground and then took off in a run towards the woods.

As soon as Jacob was out of Bella's sight, she turned and lay her head in my chest and began to cry. I gently lifted her up in my arms and carried her over to the bed. "What is it Bella?" I gently asked sitting down on the bed with her still in my arms.

"It's just that…you left then Jacob was there for me. And now that you're back, Jacob won't come anywhere near me because you're a vampire and he's a werewolf! why can't we all just get along?"

"Shh. Shh," I said as I pulled her closer to me. "I promise it will all be ok."

"How?" she asked sniffling.

"Just give him time to adjust to us being back."

"Everyone is coming back?"

I nodded. "In fact they'll be here anytime. Want to go see them?"

Bella wiped her tears and nodded. "I've missed them all!"

"Well let's go then!" I said standing up and slinging her over my shoulder. "Hold on tight."

She nodded and tightly gripped her arms around my neck as I took a leap out of her window and quickly ran through the forest towards home.

'_We're home Edward!' _Alice thought towards me. _'See you in a few minutes!'_

I smiled as I ran with Bella on my back towards home. I was happy to be home but some much had changed. Bella had spent more time with Jacob Black and obviously developed some sort of feelings towards him…I knew it wasn't love, but it was strong. And I knew that Jacob loved Bella, but knew that he never had a chance as long as I was around.

Yet, the most disturbing new ordeal was the fact that Jacob Black was now a werewolf. When did that happen and why?

Perhaps, Bella could fill us all in on what was going on in La Push.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN:__ This chapter was difficult for me to write – I think its because while in the story Edward and Bella both get what they want, it's the cold hard fact that life actually sucks and isn't like the stories we all love. Most of ya'll don't know that I lost my grandma last December – she was my best friend and I still miss her dearly. And during this chapter, I had an emotional break down and ended up crying as I wrote it because I still miss her more then anything in the world. So if a lot of things don't make sense then I am sorry – I'm a basket case right now. So please be kind and for my sanity please review….I could use some words of encouragement…._

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Alice hugged Bella so tightly, I wasn't sure that she was ever going to let her go. "I've missed you so much!" she squealed.

"I missed you too Alice," Bella said giving my sister another hug.

I watched with a smile on my face as Bella made her rounds, hugging all my family and receiving extra long hugs from Esme and Emmett. I was shocked when Rosaline even gave Bella a hugged.

"Bella never ever do anything like that again!" Esme said, practically scolding her like a daughter. "You had Alice in a tizzy along with the rest of us."

"I'm sorry everyone, but I promise that I was doing it for fun!" Bella said moving back next to me. "But I promise to never do that again."

During the reunion, my eyes met Carlisle's and he immediately knew that I had something to talk to everyone about.

_'Is it about Bella?'_ I heard him question in his mind. _  
_

I nodded.

After a few more seconds, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Why don't we all go in the other room and sit down so Bella can fill us in on what has all been going on," he suggested.

Everyone agreed as we all made our way into the large dining room where we could all sit comfortably.

"So Bella," Carlisle said once everyone was seated. "Please tell us what has been going on while we've been gone."

Everyone listened as Bella told them Laurent returning and informing her about Victoria, which I honestly had no idea about and about the Quileute werewolves.

"So there is a pack of young werewolves running around in La Push?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded.

"What does this mean Carlisle?" I asked turning to look at him.

"We just have to watch ourselves and be extra cautious on where we go."

"Jacob Black confronted me already about crossing onto their lands. He said that he and his brothers were going to be watching over Bella as well incase we slip up."

"What the hell?" Emmett asked. "Bella is family! We wouldn't slip up! If Victoria wants her, then she is going to have to get through us first!"

I looked around the table at all of my family. And they all were in agreement about protecting Bella. I could tell that she was shocked by their responses.

"I'm really not worth it," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah you are Bella," Alice said. "Trust us you are."

Under the table, I took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "Yeah you are," I said leaning close to her and softly kissing her cheek.

* * *

After the reunion with my family, I decided that I better get Bella home before Charlie got home. Besides, I also had to apologize to him about what I had done to Bella. I had a feeling that he would be angry with me, but what father wouldn't be angry with someone who broke their daughter's heart.

"What about my truck?" Bella asked as we reached her house.

"I believe that Jacob has already taken care of that for you." I said motioning towards the driveway where her rusted red truck was sitting.

"So what now?" she asked as we entered her house.

"I've started to make my amends with you," I said kissing her lips softly. "Now I have to make amends with your father.

* * *

**AN #2:**_ Once again I am sorry that this chapter was so short...the next ones will be longer I promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming!! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six:

"You know that you don't have to make amends with him," Bella said looking up at me.

"Yes I do," I said as I brushed the hair out of her face. I knew I had to make amends with Charlie Swan if I ever wanted the chance to ask his permission for his daughter's hand in marriage. I had no intention of letting Bella know that I was eventually going to ask her – in fact, I had only come to that conclusion myself.

I could not live with out Bella in my life. She was the sun that my world revolved around.

"So how are you going to exactly talk to my father? Be here when he gets home from work?" she asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That's my plan." I said sitting down next to her.

"What are you going to say? Because whatever it is I can guarantee you that he will be furious with you after what happened when you left."

"If it was anything how I felt, I would be mad at myself as well. In fact I am still mad at myself over the entire thing."

"Edward you've got to stop beating yourself up over this." Bella gently said as she took a hold of my hands. She squeezed them as she looked into my eyes. "Even after what you put me through, part of me still loved you and always dreamt of you returning to me. And now here you sit."

"And here I sit," I said with a smile on my face.

"So then what are you going to say?" she asked again.

I sighed. "Basically I'm just going to tell him that it was a horrible misunderstanding between you and I coupled with the fact that my father got called away on urgent matters, taking the entire family with him."

"That actually sounds like it might work," Bella said looking at me.

"I sure hope so," I said turning my head towards the garage door. "Because he'll be home in 30 seconds."

It never ceases to amaze Bella whenever I did that. And just like I said, 30 seconds later Bella heard her father's cruiser pull into the driveway. I heard her take a deep breath before he walked into the house. I kissed her cheek softly as we both sat and waited for her father to enter the house.

"Bella!" Charlie called out entering the house.

"In the kitchen dad!"

"You will never believe what I saw parked across the street," he said walking into the kitchen. He stopped what he was saying as soon as he saw me. _'What the hell is __he __doing back? What nerve he has especially after the hell he put Bella through.'_

I pushed Charlie's thoughts out of my head as I stood up from the table to greet. "Good evening, Chief Swan," I said with a smile. I began to say something else, but he cut me off.

"What do you want?" he asked with a sneer.

Even Bella was shocked with her father's attitude towards me. "Dad! Just listen to what Edward has to say."

"I'm listening," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know that you are probably furious with me for the circumstances behind myself and my family leaving and the break up between Bella and I, but I assure you that it was all a misunderstanding. A great big one."

"A misunderstanding!" Charlie bellowed. "It was more then a misunderstand, young man! She was practically dead to the world!"

I flinched at his words. I honestly had no idea that Bella had reacted that way. I had been the same way as well…but I hadn't told her that yet.

"I know that there are no words that can take back what has been done. But I have apologized to Bella about what has happened and now I am doing the same to you, sir."

By then Bella had taken hold of my hand and squeezed it to show her father that she had accepted my apology. After a few tense seconds, Charlie spoke again.

"Hurt her again and you answer to me," he said before turning and leaving the kitchen. _'Just because Bella likes him, I better at least try. Well he does make her smile…'_

I sighed in relief once Charlie had left the room. "That was harder then I thought it was going to be," I said looking down at her. "I actually wish that Jasper had been here to calm him down a bit."

Bella smiled at me. "Just give him time."

"How bad were you?" I asked.

"Pretty bad," she said looking away from me. "But you're here now and that is all that matters to me now."

"I swear that I will make it up to you," I said pulling her close and gently hugging her. If it took the rest of her life to make it up to her, then I would do it.

In my pocket, my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett said. "Jasper and I were going hunting and we both know that you haven't gone in a long time, so how about it?"

"Call me Eddie one more time," I growled. "And your Wii is going to be in a million pieces.

In my arms, Bella chuckled. I gently kissed the top of her head. I truly hated to be called Eddie and Emmett knew it. "But yeah I'll be home in a few minutes."

I closed the cell phone.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Emmett and Jasper want to go hunting and I need to go as well. Do you think you'll be ok for a few hours?"

She nodded.

"I promise I'll be back tonight when Charlie is asleep," I said kissing her lips softly.

She nodded. "I'll be waiting," she said. "And be careful."

I gave her another quick kiss. "Don't worry about me. But I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

After having our fill of blood, Emmett, Jasper and I all headed back home. Even without reading their thoughts, I could tell that they were happy being back in Forks and ecstatic that I was once again happy as well.

"Going back to watch over her?" Jasper asked, once we crossed the river close to home.

I nodded. "Old habits die hard. But with Victoria out there, I want to be extra careful."

"You know we'll handle her. Bella's family and families stick together," Emmett said.

Jasper nodded in agreement. And I couldn't help but smile. I honestly did have the best family in the world.

* * *

It hit me as soon as I was close to Bella's house. There was a new scent. It wasn't the scent of werewolves…but someone else.

Victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I should be in bed since I have to be at work at 6 am and its damn near 12:30 am – oh well….its only because I love ya'll!! So enjoy and pretty please leave reviews!! They make me smile and I sure could use them right now._

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

I would know that scent anywhere. I picked up speed as I ran through the forest towards Bella. I couldn't hear any random thoughts and I knew that this scent wasn't that old. I wonder why Alice hadn't seen Victoria in a vision or something.

I quickly dashed up the wall up to Bella's bedroom window and silently slipped into the dark room. I sighed in relief to hear Bella taking a shower in the bathroom, unaware of the current situation. Victoria had been here and I know it.

In my pocket, my cell phone gently vibrates. I know who it is before I even answer is.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice quickly and frantically said as soon as I answered the phone. "I don't know how I let it slip!"

"Alice," I calmly said. "Victoria is not here anymore. Bella is taking a shower right now and she is safe."

"Good, good," she said. "I told Carlisle what I saw and he, Jasper and Emmett are out running the in the forest near Bella's house. I'll call you back as soon as I know something else."

"Thanks," I said shutting the phone as soon as Bella's door slowly opened. I stood perfectly still by her window, looking out as she walked in and flipped on the light. I couldn't help but smile when she gasped.

"Sorry," I said turning to look at her. I smiled gently at her as I savored her beauty – all wrapped up in a towel. God how I had missed her.

"It's alright," she said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt off her chair. "I'll be right back."

She quickly dashed back into the bathroom to change.

My phone rang again. "Anything?" I immediately asked, not caring who it was.

"Nothing," Carlisle said. "We followed her scent north to Canada. She must had caught your scent and knew that you were nearby. You know that we were serious about nothing happening to Bella right son?"

"I know and thank you."

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

"I'm not sure," I said. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should or not. Especially with all that she had gone through today. "What do you think?"

"As a means of protecting her, I would. But I will leave that up to you."

I knew that he was probably right as I ended the call only to have Bella walk back into the room.

"What is it?" she asked, sensing something was going on when she saw my cell phone in my hand. I didn't say anything as I slipped the cell phone into my pocket and began to walk towards her. I tried to push my fears aside, but it wasn't working. They were radiating off me and Bella had gotten good at reading me. "It's Victoria isn't it?" she asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes."

I saw her begin to shake. I carefully pulled her close to me as she melted into my arms. I could feel her warm tears against my shirt. "Bella?"

"Why?" she sniffled, looking up at me. "Why can't we just be left alone to be happy? Why is there always something or someone driving us apart?"

"Shh," I gently said, wiping her tears away. "Nothing is driving us apart. I swear to you that I am never going to leave your side unless you want me to. Everything I do now is because of you. I love you Isabella Swan, more then anything in this world. And nothing will ever change that."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart," I said picking her up and carrying her over to her bed. I lay her down against the sheets and wrapped them around her before laying down next to her. I softly kissed her lips. "Sleep now, love. I promise to be here in the morning."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to me. I reached over and flipped off her bedroom light.

"Edward?" she asked, almost asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to our meadow tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Thankfully, Victoria didn't dare make her presence known after that night. That in itself was a huge relief for me, given that it allowed myself and my family to slip back into the routine of things easily.

Carlisle was welcomed back at the hospital with open arms and they never once asked any questions about why he had to leave so quickly. I knew that he and Esme were happy to be back in Forks, especially since I was happy.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed at home instead of going on another honeymoon overseas. I honestly have no idea how Emmett convinced Rosalie to give up her trip, but I was thankful that they were staying. I knew that Emmett adored Bella – may it be for her klutziness providing him with laughs or for some unknown reason – but I was also hoping that Rosalie was beginning to see Bella in a different light. Only time would tell on that matter.

On the other hand, both Alice and Jasper were happy to be back as well – Alice more so then Jasper. Alice loved Bella like and sister and vice versa. And Jasper loved Alice and would do anything for her to make her happy.

* * *

Just like it had been before we left, Alice and I picked right back up where we left off in our classes. And that meant I was with Bella for most of the day. I was thrilled to find out that no one had taken my seat next to Bella in our classes.

So, overall, it was exceptionally easy to slip back into the routine of things.

'_OMG! I can't believe they are still together!' _Lauren sneered in her mind as Bella and I walked past her on the way to my car after mine and Alice's first day back. _'He is way too hot for her! I'm more his type! No doubt about it!'_

I softly chuckled as I pulled Bella closer to me and softly kissed the top of her head, inhaling her delicious scent while doing so. I heard Lauren scream in her mind when I did that. Serves her right. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

As we got into the car and waited for Alice, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked turning to look at me.

"Lauren's thoughts. She is still hung up on me and when I pulled you close and kissed the top of your head, she practically screamed bloody murder."

"You're awful," she said with a smile on her face.

I leaned closer to her. "Really now?"

"Awfully cute."

"Cheesy," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

A car door opening and slamming as Alice climbed into the back seat interrupted our kiss.

'_Edward,'_ she softly said in her mind.

I quickly looked at her in the rearview mirror as images that Alice had seen hit me. Images I never wanted to see – flowing black robes, gleaming red eyes and dark towers.

She had seen the Volturi.

"What do they want?" I growled.

"I…I think they want us," she softly said.

"What wants you?" Bella asked with a tone of apprehension in her voice.

I couldn't answer her as I quickly sped out of the school parking lot and blew down the road to our house.

"What's going on?" Bella asked again – this time there was sheer panic in her voice.

"We have to go to Volterra," Alice simply said.

Bella gasped. She had remembered what I told her about the Volturi back in September. "No you can't!" she cried as tears began to run down her cheeks. "You can't leave me again! I just got you back!"

By that time I had parked in the garage at home, next to Rose's car.

"Shh." I said taking her face in my hands. "Nothing is going to take me away from you. I swear."

I held her gaze as her breathing calmed down. I wiped her tears away and gently kissed her neck. "You'll see," I whispered. "It will all be ok."

She nodded. I quickly got out of the car and was opening her door for her before she could realize that I was even out of the car. I helped her out and we walked into the house to join the rest of my family to discuss Alice's vision. But what was waiting for us was not what I had expected.

* * *

**AN:** Mwahahahahahahaha!! I had to do a cliffie, I had to I'm sorry. But I promise that I will update a lot sooner then I have been!! But please also check out my other Twilight fic called "Two of a Kind" - it will make me smile!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight…but I do in fact own several copies both hard copy versions as well as electronic ones on my Kindle. God bless my Kindle….and on Saturday at 12:01 am, I will own the DVD as well._

_Anyways, sorry this took so long!!! I finally figured out where I want this to go. So enjoy and sorry that it is short….but the next ones will be longer!

* * *

  
_

Chapter Nine:  Edward's POV

As we walked into the house, I was not expecting to see the three Volturi members seated in our living room along with the rest of our family. Without hesitation, Alice went over and sat next to Jasper who was taking in the entire ordeal. I quickly moved Bella behind my back. What the hell were the Volturi doing in Forks? Let alone in our living room?

"Aww so this must be the human we've heard so much about!" Aro immediately said as we walked into the room.

Still weary about the entire situation, I kept Bella close to me. "What do we owe the honor of this visit?" I asked.

"Quick to the point. I like that!" Aro said with a smile.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella sit down," Carlisle calmly said.

I nodded and walked Bella and I both over to a loveseat that situated across from the three Volturi members.

"To make this simple," Caius said. "We are here to remind you and your family that you are in violation of our rules about humans knowing about our existence."

"But I would…" Bella tried to argue, but I cut her off.

"Bella wouldn't utter a word," I quickly said, pulling her tighter to me.

"Even so, she has until the end of the summer to be changed or else you all forfeit your lives." Marcus said, finally adding his two cents. But it was what he added at the end that made everything go crazy. "That is if she makes it that long."

Suddenly Bella went stiff next to me, her breathing hitched and her eyes were the size of saucers. Marcus' comment had obviously struck a cord with Bella for her to act that way. What did he mean if she makes it that long?

"I see that you haven't told them," Aro said standing up. His brothers followed suit. "That makes this a good time for us to take our leave. Remember you have a little less then six months before we return."

Carlisle stood up and showed the Volturi the way out. No one said a single word while Carlisle was gone, but their thoughts resonated with their concerns. Mainly they dealt with the idea of what was wrong with Bella. Why wouldn't she make it six months?

As soon as Carlisle entered the room again, Bella broke down in hysterics. Jasper gasped from the sudden outpouring of emotions, while Alice practically screamed when she saw her newest vision. I managed to catch a glimpse of it.

It was of me.

I was holding a frail body close to me and I was dry sobbing. But who was I holding? Then I caught a brief glimpse of the frail figure's eyes.

Deep brown. Almost chocolate.

Oh my God. It was Bella.

"Bella?" I breathed.

She looked up at me, as her eyes bore into mine. "I'm dying," she whispered. "I have leukemia."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight….but I do own the DVD!_

_I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to give ya'll something to read! I promise next chapter will be longer!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10:**

No one dared to breath, except for Bella. Thank goodness that vampires didn't need oxygen. She was tightly curled up against my chest, sobbing into my shirt. My Bella, my soul mate, was dying. I nestled by head into her hair and inhaled her sweet, strawberry scent. A thousand things were running through my head at the moment. How long had she known? What type of leukemia did she have? Had she started treatment? How far had it spread?

"Edward," she whispered, looking up at me. "I…I'm…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

She sniffled as fresh tears spilled out of her eyes. "I really...was trying to kill myself when I jumped from the cliff…" she said beginning to sob harder as she placed her head back against my chest.

Suddenly every eye in the room was turned on us. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "We thought that you were doing it for fun!"

Bella slowly shook her head no, as she looked at everyone then back at me. "I found out that the leukemia had returned the day before. There isn't much hope this time for me, even if a bone marrow transplant works…"

"…wait what do you mean that the leukemia had returned?" Rosalie asked out of the blue.

"I had it when I was a baby," Bella said looking away from everyone. "I went into remission when I was five, but after you left, I began to get sick. I originally thought that it was from depression, but Charlie forced me to go to the oncologist earlier then usual for my checkup…"

"But leukemia is very treatable, Bella." Carlisle calmly said.

"I don't want to go through it again. Once was enough for me. That's why I jumped."

Once again, no one said anything. Now I had even more questions. Why didn't she want to go through with the treatment? Was it because she thought that we were never coming back? Was a bone marrow transplant even going to work? Would a donor be found in enough time?

'_Bro, calm down. She needs you to stay clam. She is freaking out more than you are.' _Jasper thought towards me. '_I think that it's worse than she is letting on…'_

I sighed and kissed the top of Bella's head again, as she had curled back against me tightly. "Let's go upstairs and talk," I said to her.

She nodded into my chest, where she was once again crying. I stood up from the couch and left my family in the living room as Bella and I retreated to my room. I had many things to ask her and hopefully I could get her to at least attempt to go through treatment again…so that I wouldn't have to do the one thing that I didn't want to do.

Change her or let her die…


	11. Author's Note

Due to the fact that I do not have the time nor really the desire at the moment to continue this story, it is on hiatus. There may come a time in the future when I change my mind.

I want to thank everyone for all the love and support I have received over the years. And there may come a time when I delete these stories all together. So enjoy them for now.

Thank you.

KD Skywalker


End file.
